danger_to_societyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Page of Dangers
As you can tell from the title, this is a dangerous page... and as you probably can't tell from the title, it is also a WIP page. Anyone can edit it and add in their methods! Introduction So, as a master Danger to Society, you probably have major plans for cookies, table flips, ruling the world etc. But if you aren't a master Danger to Society, you might need some assistance in the best ways to do Danger to Society... stuff. This page is a work in progress, and we encourage you to edit it. Add in your methods on whatever amazing Danger to Society things you have planned! Silverflame's Methods For cookies: carefully approach... then take the cookies and run like crazy before anyone realizes what happened The best way to throw a table at your enemy: It's easier than you think. You just have to get the table up, then let the table do the work. The hardest part is aiming, because once they see the table, they aren't gonna be staying still. Don't say I didn't warn you. Da best way to rule da world: Make this wiki the official world wiki. The new way of life is known- check. Boundaries and rules are established- check. Everyone can see my awesomeness- check. Best way to use a cantaloupe canon: Make sure you have plenty of cantaloupes, as well as protective gear, because Cantaloupe Canons can get messy. Then aim it at your enemy, wait, and FIRE! Best way to eat a cookie: JUST DO IT!!!! Yochu's Methods For ruling the world: * Wait until somebody else rules the world. * Find them. * Hit them with every cantaloupe, chair, table, and couch I have. * Rule the world. For stealing cookies: * Find a cookie * Take it * If anyone tries to make me stop, point a cantaloupe at their head For throwing a table: * Take table * Put dynamite under it * Blow it up * Shrapnel will hurt people as much as the smashing Max's Methods basically just light the ground on fire until the rest of the human race submits under your power Infinity's Methods For world ruling: * Break some code * Get out the First Danger to Society and whack people with it * Laugh * sNACK BREAK * Just be chaotic * then rULE THE WORLD Moonglider (MG's) Methods For world ruling: * Get a spinning chair * Get cookies * invite everyone in the world to a cookie party then throw a net over them * brainwash them into being mini-dangers * play on your computer all day For stealing cookies: * Stalk the cookie * Once you have the cookie in a dark space, throw a box over it * Tape up the box * when you eat it open the box * not really * eat the box too For throwing stuff: * Grab a chair or table or turkey leg * hide it behind your back and yell "HEY SUPERMAN!!!" * While everyone looks at the sky throw the stuff For eating: * Only eat cookies and punch * not really eat fish and mangos too For being weird: * Throw in a lot of referances to fandoms * always act like it's Gravity Falls Category:WIP Category:Miscellaneous Category:Useful Category:Group Category:How to